


Unexpected: Bonus scenes

by QueenOfTheLibrary



Series: Unexpected; the Darcy Lewis story [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy Lewis-centric, Multi, Mutant Darcy Lewis, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheLibrary/pseuds/QueenOfTheLibrary
Summary: Scenes that don’t really fit with the main story but I couldn’t help writing.
Series: Unexpected; the Darcy Lewis story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014207
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	1. Mr. B

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry I will be updating all my stories soon! I’ve been doing a lot of work on Unexpected, mainly figuring out a majority of the plot and making sure my timelines all line up. I hope to have the next chapter up within the week.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place from chapter 6 to around 8/9

He had long ago resigned himself to a life of solitude, if not outright loneliness. He had no surviving family, his love life was non-existent, and one day he looked up from his newspaper to find himself without friends. All his close friendships had all somehow just, faded over time without him really noticing, some people moved away, a few just got busy, and others found better friends. Then, one cold winter day, in walked a pipsqueak of a girl with more moxie in her little finger than anyone he’d ever met. He’d sold her his entire section of broken machines, spare parts and scraps for next to nothing and agreed to let her use his back room just because he wanted to see her smile. He’d never seen a child so solemn, resigned to life before even finishing elementary school. When she’d left his store with a stuffed backpack and a timid smile on her face, he left a fleeting moment of contented happiness he hadn’t felt in years. The loneliness from the last few years then seemed to hit him all at once. A loneliness that resonated bone deep, permeating his entire being. He hadn’t realized he missed basic human connection until she’d smiled at him, like a ray of fucking sun lighting up the entire world just for a second before the dark snuffed it out. 

Darcy began coming by the shop regularly, always up to something in her lab, as he’s affectionately began referring to the back room as. In only a couple of weeks he’d learned to keep a fire extinguisher in her lab _and_ behind the counter in arms reach of him. Sometimes when they talk, she’ll start fiddling with something she’ll pull from one of her pockets and somehow, someway, she starts a small fire. She’s done it thrice in the last two weeks, he has no idea how she manages to start so many fires. 

Since one little Darcy entered his life, he’s felt said life changing. He’s begun chatting with the man he’s bought his newspapers from everyday for the last five years, before he’d just drop the money in the man’s outstretched hand and collect his paper. No words needed. Today they talked about the cold weather, it’s nothing exciting, but it is. Last week, he’d gone for coffee in a cafe and talked with a stranger about the books they were reading. Darcy had lit within him a yearning for more, a discontentedness for the lonely solitary life he’d been living. 

Which is why he carried a stool to the store from his house, so she’d have a place to sit when they talked. Maybe a little so their talks may be a little longer now. It wasn’t the easiest carrying the bulky thing for blocks at his age, but it wasn’t that difficult or really anything noteworthy in his opinion. Yet when Darcy had seen it and he told her it was for her, she’d looked as if no one had ever done anything as simple for her as offer her a seat.


	2. Dancing Bears, Painted Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This little scene takes place in chapter 9 in the time after Ms. Mallow but before stealing the vibranium

A six year old Darcy sits in the dark living room of her foster home, rewatching the same movie for the third time that night. She whispers the lyrics of the songs, too scared to speak any louder in fear of waking her foster parents. The volume on the box tv is just barely loud enough for her to hear from her seat on the floor right in front of it. As she whispers the lyrics to Once Upon a December she wonders, if anyone ever loved her, if there was anyone missing her. It’s a silly thought. Childish in a way Darcy isn’t, _can’t_ be. But it’s the only thought in her mind as she eventually can’t keep her eyes open any longer and falls asleep on the thick carpet wrapped in the blanket she’d dragged from her bed. The sounds of the movie lulling her to sleep more effectively than a lullaby.


	3. Glasses suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place after chapter 10 and before 11

Wearing glasses sucks. They’re annoying to wear, and they feel awkward on Darcy’s face. Like they don’t quite fit right. They’re constantly sliding down the bridge of her nose. She has a habit of falling asleep reading with them on, which is uncomfortable. They’re always dirty somehow. And she can only really clean them using certain materials, otherwise it just makes things worse. Her hair gets tangled in the hinges of the arms. Gale’s making her learn to fight with them on, which isn’t going great. Kids at school have added ‘four eyes’ to their taunts and try to steal her glasses. But, she can _see_. Her eyes don’t get tired nearly as fast when reading. She’s developed an appreciation for windex. Her aim is now even better than before. Yesterday, she’d forgotten to put on her glasses before leaving for school, and she’d realized then how vulnerable and uncomfortable she now felt _without_ them. Getting glasses is without a doubt one of the best things to ever happen to her, despite all the little annoyances.


	4. Gale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during chapter 11, right after Gale has Darcy fight Daria.   
> TRIGGER WARNING: murder.

Gale drags and then lifts the unconscious woman into the trunk of a stolen vehicle parked behind the building. Darcy’s fine, was healing up nicely when she left. She’d told the girl before leaving that the woman in her trunk would be fine, a white lie to preserve her soul just a while longer. Daria might be fine, if she saw a doctor. But Gale had no intentions of getting her medical help, she didn’t leave loose end. She drives for a while. 

When she gets to the predetermined destination she gets out of the vehicle and moves Daria to the front seat. She’s not overly cruel, she makes it fast and snaps her neck efficiently. She pulls a jerrycan full of gas from the trunk and begins to douse the car. Gale sets it ablaze and leaves a collection of cigarette butts close enough to the fire to be found by far enough not to get caught up in it. She makes sure to step heavily to leave a clear imprint of the too large boots she’s wearing. The exact same pair that’s owned by a gang member and rapist who’s DNA is on those butts. 

She’d done a similar thing to dispose of Igor once she’d placed Darcy in her bed. A member of a mafia that was a rival to Igor’s was framed for his murder. He hadn’t lasted long in prison. Gale walks away from the blazing fire and finds her other stashed stolen car. As she drives away she questions herself, is this the kind of thing she should feel guilty about?

**Author's Note:**

> These scenes will be quite short and aren’t really going to be something I stress about writing eloquently or editing so please ignore any mistakes.


End file.
